Arrival of the Birds
by FreezerM
Summary: AU. Sterek. Stiles and Laura are best friends. But everything changes after Laura tells Stiles her biggest secret. And not only her secret, but her family's secret. Inspiration from: /watch?v 2I3HXfdUhF8
1. Preface

_Preface._

_He parks his jeep before the sign and gets out of the car. He knows this is a really bad time, but he has to know everything right now._

_Twigs and leaves crack under his feet as he walks through the woods. For the first time in his life he's thankful for the full moon, because without that light he wouldn't see anything and he'd probably be on the floor now or walked into a tree._

_When he's almost there he hears a sound behind him. He turns around only to see trees and shadows. "This is private property" A voice in the distance says. He recognizes the voice, as one that he's heard way too much these last few months. It's Derek Hale's voice.  
_

**Author's note: This is the first fanfiction I have ever written. My mother language is not English so I'm sorry for mistakes. The inspiration for this story is from this fanvid: watch?v=2I3HXfdUhF8 Watch it :) Not following the whole storyline of the video though. Seeming this is my first fanfiction and I'm very busy in my daily life, comments are very much appreciated! :) Above all, enjoy! And tips are always welcome.**

** -FreezerM**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Even though Laura is much older than Stiles, they are very good friends. They met in High School. When Stiles just started at High School, Laura was in her last year. At first he thought Laura was a little bit strange. Her family lives in the middle of the woods and he barely sees anyone of them. Except for Derek Hale, Laura's brother. Derek doesn't really like Stiles. (As far as Stiles can say, because they've only met like four times.) But that doesn't matter, because Stiles is scared of him anyways, even though he'll never admit that. He also finds this Kate-girl really strange. She looks like she could be a serial killer, but she _is_ dating Derek, so that could be correct. Either way, when Stiles goes to Laura's house for the first time, he decides never to do that again. He really likes Laura, but feels unsafe when he's surrounded by her family. Luckily Laura understands why Stiles doesn't want to go to her house anymore, and they continue to hang out at Stiles' house.  
After his mom died, he lost his dad. He knows his dad is still around, but it's not the same anymore. He's always at work and only comes home to sleep and eat. Stiles didn't just lose one parent, he lost two.

"Hey Laura!" He says as he gets out of his house, Laura had been picking him up for the last few months so he doesn't need his father to bring him to school. "Hey Stiles, how are you today?" Laura is always so formal. "Good" he says when she starts the car. He read the newspaper before going to Laura's car, and thinks about the animal attacks that are happening these last few months. "What do you think is up with those animal attacks?" next to him Laura stiffens. "Uhm, I don't know Stiles." Stiles has known her long enough to see when she's lying, and she's lying right now. He decides he'll ask her about it later, because when they pull into the school parking lot the bell already rings. "Thanks for the ride!" He says as he jumps out of the car and jogs to the school building. As he turns around to wave he sees that Laura is on the phone with someone, so he continues to jog to his class.

When he's in English class something comes to mind. With whom could Laura have been on the phone? She doesn't really have any friends from school, except Stiles. And as far as he knows she doesn't have any friends outside of school either. So that means that she was calling somebody of her family, but why? She was just there before picking him up, maybe something is wrong? Stiles starts to worry and before he knows he's making a list of all the things that could have happened. He's glad that this is the last class before the lunch break. So when the bell rings he's the first one out of the class and walks towards the cafeteria. No one is there yet, except for Laura. Which he knew, because before the lunch break she always has her free period. "Laura, are you okay?" He asks as he takes a seat next to her. Laura's face is filled with confusion "Why would you ask me that?"  
"Well, because you were on the phone when you dropped me off and I thought that must be someone from your family then and you didn't look happy or anything so..." Stiles stops, he feels stupid, even though there could be something wrong with Laura's family, he shouldn't demand her to tell him, he should have waited until she started this conversation herself. He looks at Laura and sees her smiling.  
" Do you know how cute it is when you're worrying about me?" And yes, there we go again. Stiles hates it when she calls him cute, he's not cute! He's a badass!  
"There's nothing wrong with anyone from my family Stiles, I just called Derek to ask him something."  
Stiles wants to know, he wants to know so badly what she asked Derek, but he doesn't ask. Because Laura's face says enough, so he decides to try and ask it another time. "Wanna come over after school?" And while he asks that question Laura looks up and nods.

Before he knows lunch break is over and he has barely eaten anything, he runs towards his next class, because yeah he does that a lot. When he walks into his Chemistry class, his teacher, Mr, Harris, doesn't look too happy about the way Stiles enters. Then again, when does Mr. Harris ever look happy?

When the final bell rings he's proud of himself, because it's like the first time this year that he doesn't have detention after school. He walks into the parking lot and sees Laura's car standing next to a silver Porsche. When he walks over to Laura's car, the driver of the Porsche rides away. Stiles recognizes him, it's Jackson. Jackson is a jerk. That's all there really is to say about him. While Stiles is making a list in his head about all the things that Jackson has done to him this year, he hears a chuckle behind him. "Making lists in your head again, Stiles?" It's Laura, of course it's Laura. He turns around and smiles at her.

When they arrive at Stiles' house they get out of the car and go into the living room. He gets the usual drinks they always have and then they sit on the couch together, drinking their drinks. It's more quiet that normal, and the quietness feels really uncomfortable. When there's almost an hour gone in silence, Laura starts to talk. "We need to talk Stiles, I have something very important to tell you." Million things cross Stiles' mind about what she'd want to say. From good thing to better and then back to worse. But when she starts, it's about something Stiles never could have guessed.


	3. Chapter 2

Stiles has never actually known Laura very well. Now it feels like he doesn't know her at all. The moment she told him about being a werewolf his whole brain went error. At first he didn't believe it, like the rest of human kind would've. But when it was clear that she wasn't joking…  
His videogames about battling mythical creatures became reality. And with the truth of what his best friend really does in her free time, came many, many questions.  
Of course those questions came to mind just after she left. So he had to remember them for tomorrow at school.

He can't sleep. It's 3AM and he just heard his dad come home. He keeps playing the conversation between him and Laura over and over in his head. Why did she just tell him this? She could've told him earlier. And why did she leave so soon after that. He gets that she might have thought that she had scared him, probably because he didn't say anything after she had told him. And Stiles always says something. It was just...

When he woke up he was surprised he fell asleep at last. After getting ready for school and eating he went outside to wait for Laura to pick him up. To his surprise it wasn't Laura's car that stopped in front of his house, but her brother's. Just out of curiosity he walked towards it and was , again, surprised that the passenger door opened. He leaned into the door opening to see Derek. "Get in the car Stiles, Laura's not coming." He made a list of things in his head to get away from this situation. But he didn't think Derek would find it okay if he just suddenly would run off. So he got into the car. While riding to school, his mind kept saying _amazing car, amazing car_, over and over again. It wasn't until he noticed they weren't driving anymore that he saw they were already in the school parking lot, and Derek was already out of the car. "Well, are you coming or are you going to stay in the car for the rest of the day?" Derek asks. Stiles is confused. Derek doesn't even go to this school, but he gets out of the car anyway. Stiles walks behind Derek and then he just can't stop himself any longer. Questions literally fall out of his mouth. "Where's Laura? What're you doing here? Where're you going?" Derek looks around, pissed. "Well, I'm walking you to your class, so hurry up or you're going to be late." And he continues to walk towards the school. When they're inside, it's noticeably quiet. Is Stiles really so late? "Laura isn't going to school today, so she asked if I would bring you and pick you up. She's my sister, and I owed her. So that's why I'm here." Derek says when they stand in front of Stiles' classroom door. "Well, thanks, I think, for bringing me to school." He says and Derek already turns around and walks away.

What would Laura have to do on a school day? Maybe she thought he was really freaked out by what she'd told him yesterday. To be honest, he is really freaked out. Especially after just riding in the same car for some time with his best friend's werewolf brother. He walks into the classroom only to realize it's Chemistry. He already knows what's waiting for him when he looks at Mr. Harris' face.

He's in detention, and the ticking of the clock is getting frustrating after two seconds. Of course Mr. Harris had to be a jerk again and give him detention for being five seconds late. Just great.  
Being in detention is also not good for his head because he's still going crazy over what's up with Laura.

When finally the bell rings to announce that detention is over, Stiles practically runs outside only to be greeted with an empty parking lot except for one special – and damn _beautiful_ – black Camaro. And of course it's – damn beautiful – driver. Which, he should never think about again because he's dead afraid of the guy.  
"Why are you late?" Derek practically snarls at him, and Stiles walks a little faster towards the car to maybe make up for being an hour late. "I'm sorry I had detention," he answers. "I kinda forgot that you'd drive me, else I would have made sure you knew!"  
When he is halfway into the car the engine is already running and before he has even closed the car-door the black Camaro is driving away with a slightly pissed Derek Hale behind it's steering wheel.

When they're back in front of Stiles' house again Stiles tries to apologize a few more times but it doesn't make Derek look any happier. "Is Laura going to be picking me up tomorrow?" he asks hopefully. Derek shakes his head. "No she probably won't be picking you up for a while…"  
"Why? Is something wrong?"  
"Something is going on, and that's all that I can tell you right now. I'll be here to pick you up again tomorrow morning, but I won't be able to drive you back home. Can you get a ride home with someone else?"  
This is probably the most confusing thing to ever happen to Stiles – except for his best friend being a werewolf then – and he just nods and closes the door behind him. While he walks towards his front door he can hear the car taking of – _show_ _off_ – and he gets inside.

The note on his fridge tells him that his dad won't be home before midnight – _as usual_ – and he calls domino's for some pizza.  
While he's watching some TV he hears that there is someone at the door and grabs the pizza money before opening the door.  
Only it's not domino's at his door, but Laura.

* * *

**Okay, hi guys! First off I'm so sorry about this taking like a year before my next upload. Inspiration has just been like literally escaping me everywhere I went, until today! I've got some new ideas and I've got my spirit back! - Probably because Teen Wolf is also back - yeaaaah season 3! So I hope you guys will still like it and I'll try to upload more frequently!**  
**And THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE POSITIVE REACTIONS! It means the world to me! I almost cried myself to sleep that day because I got so many comments&reactions, so thank you!**

**I'm also thinking about putting this story up on AO3 - once it's finished?! - (you can find me under the same username there - FreezerM -) because maybe some people would prefer to read stories on AO3 :3**

**Anyways, happy return of Teen Wolf! And I really hope that season 3 won't hurt so much as season 2 did! XXXX**


	4. Chapter 3

Laura enters his house without saying a word. He closes the door behind her and follows her into the living room. They sit in quiet for a while, Laura looking at the TV screen and Stiles looking at Laura. She doesn't look good. Bags under her eyes make it clear that she hasn't slept last night and the sadness in her eyes indicates that something is really wrong.  
He walks into the kitchen to grab her some water and when he returns and puts it on the coffee table Laura falls into tears.

It's always hard to understand Laura when she's talking while crying, but what she's saying at the moment is loud and clear to Stiles. She's leaving. Not the temporary kind of leaving, the leaving – leaving kind of leaving.  
"Why?" he asks after she has calmed down a little bit to be understandable again.  
"Something is wrong, something is seriously wrong Stiles. I don't know what it is, but I have to find out. Peter is coming with me. Derek wanted to come too, but I asked him to stay here and look out for you." – Stiles wants to interrupt her after that but she continues talking – "And don't say that you don't need help or protection Stiles, you're practically tripping over your own feet twice a day."  
It's true, he's clumsy and awkward and all kinds of other stuff, but that doesn't mean that he needs a babysitter.  
"I don't need a babysitter Laura, I can take great care of myself."  
"Don't lie Stiles, even I know you get awfully lonely out here by yourself, your dad is barely around and you don't have any one to come over except me."  
It's quiet after that _– again_ – because Stiles is still shocked that Laura is going away, she's going to leave him… And for what? A bad feeling about something? It's just not right.  
"How long will you be gone?" he asks, unsure about what to do with his life when Laura's gone. He is interrupted by the doorbell and remembers ordering a pizza. He pays for the pizza and joins Laura back in the living room.  
"I don't know Stiles," answers Laura to his interrupted question, "I'm going away tonight and when Peter and I find out what's going on and why we all have this bad feeling in our werewolf-gut we'll make sure to eliminate the problem and come back." Laura sounds sad and for once Stiles just wants it all to be over. He doesn't need more people leaving him. His mom left him, his dad is barely home and now his best friend is going to leave him too.  
"I'm going to come back Stiles, I promise." And then he starts crying too. They cry on each others shoulders for a while and then it's time for Laura to leave and they say goodbye.

When Laura's gone, the pizza is cold and forgotten. He eats it anyway, he feels miserable. After eating himself sick – because he doesn't like cold pizza _at all_ – he goes up to his room and tries to sleep. But just like last night, he can't. He keeps thinking about what he must do with his life now.  
He hears his dad coming home and after that everything turns black because he is falling asleep.

He wakes up early in the morning and catches his dad before he has to go to work. "Dad, can we go look for a car for me this week?" He asks. Honestly the idea has been on his mind for a while, he kind of knew that Laura wouldn't be driving him around forever. "Sure kid, but I have to go to work now." He gets a pat on his head and then his dad is leaving.  
After breakfast and some scrolling through the internet, Stiles knows for sure which car he wants. He sends a link to his dad's work email and hopes he'll get it soon so they can go and buy it. Before he knows it, it's time for school and he hears the engine of a car before his house.  
It still takes some getting used to, seeing Derek standing outside his house with his expensive – and _awesome_ because that will never escape Stiles' mind – car. He gets in and it's quiet again.  
When they pull up at school Derek starts talking though. "I know you don't like this just as much as I don't like this. But I promised Laura that I would look after you, so I'm going to try." He tells him.  
"Why weren't you allowed to go with them?" he asks in return. Derek grumbles something inaudible. "Because she doesn't think I'm ready for such a trip into the unknown." And wow, the guys really does sound pissed.  
"You should go to your class Stiles, the lesson is about to start and you wouldn't want detention again, would you?" and Stiles is stepping out of the car. "Thanks for the ride, Derek" and running off towards his lesson.

He – the _extreme _dork that he is – totally forgets about not having a ride back which escalates in him walking all the way back home. After a long day it even starts to rain which makes Stiles' mood even more pissed. When he arrives at home he finds the house empty, dark and cold. He's sad, so sad that he just sits down in his wet clothes and doesn't move for an hour.

The days go by faster – _luckily_ – after that and Stiles finds himself in a steady rhythm each day. He eats breakfast – and maybe when he's up early enough he gets to see his dad before he goes off to work where he stays until late – gets picked up by Derek, has classes, has lunch alone, has classes, gets picked up by Derek again, makes his homework, eats dinner – if he's hungry – and mostly goes to bed early.

In the weekend he and his dad buy him a car – a really _awesome_ Jeep – and Stiles calls Derek to let him know that he doesn't need a ride to school anymore. He's riding with his dad when his dad has to run an errand for the police station and he decides to tag along. They have to go to the vet's to pick up a healed police dog. When they enter he meets Scott, a guy his age who's helping the vet out, and they get to know each other.  
He finds out that he goes to the same school as Scott and suddenly the lunch breaks aren't so lonely anymore. He sits with Scott during lunch and in the few classes they've got together.  
Scott comes over to his house a few times in the weeks after that, and they play on the Xbox together. They're both game-freaks so they get along really well – although it's always Stiles who wins and sometimes Scott is getting sick of that – and they meet up more.

He gets into another steady rhythm now. Breakfast, driving to school, hanging out with Scott before classes, having classes together with Scott, having lunch with Scott and some other people, having other classes, driving home – sometimes with Scott tagging along so they can play the Xbox – eating dinner – he is trying to learn how to cook so he can maybe make dinner time more tasty for himself - making homework and sometimes watching movies or playing video games until late at night – when it's _way_ past his bedtime.

School is more fun now, he and Scott are friends and they get along really well. Because of Scott he gets to know Lydia, Allison, Jackson – that's _not _so great – and Danny. They all sit together during lunch breaks and he almost forgets about the pain that his best friend left behind.

_Almost._


	5. Chapter 4

He wakes up all sweaty in the middle of the night because of some sort of crazy dreams. What it's about – he has no idea – all that he knows is that it's about some crazy house fire or something. Now why would he be dreaming of that?  
Because he can't sleep anymore he decides to get up and finish some of his homework for today – forgetting that it's the weekend.

When he does come to the realization that it's the weekend he lets himself fall back into his bed again. He's so done with all these sleepless nights. Before he knows – for some kind of crazy reason – he's texting Derek asking if he can come by later today. He doesn't know exactly why but he has the feeling that seeing some Laura-related things will maybe cheer him up. He doesn't get a text back for a while and decides to shower and have breakfast.

When he returns to his room he sees that he has one new text and two missed calls. The text is from Derek – asking him why he would want to come over – and the missed calls are from his dad. He calls his dad back a little bit worried.  
"Hey dad, what's up?" he asks when his dad finally answers the phone.  
"Nothing I should really share with you Stiles, I was actually _only_ checking up on you to know if you're okay." His dad sounds worried…  
"I'm fine dad, and since when are you checking up on me?"  
"It's just that this last week there has been some sort of animal-killer on the loose around Beacon Hills." His dad replies fast.  
"What a killer? Do you know who it is or why he's killing animals? Or she I'm definitely not against feminism or anything - ."  
"I can't share anymore with you about this Stiles, just stay inside and try not to get yourself into stupid situations. Okay?"  
"Okay, dad." He replies, and after that the line goes dead.

Stay inside? Yeah right, like he's going to do that in his weekend, he has been doing that for the whole week. After school – straight home. He decides not to answer Derek's question about why he would want to come over but simply just texts him that he's coming over anyway. He gets into his Jeep and starts his long and creepy – through the woods – drive to the Hale house.

When Stiles has finally arrived to Derek's house he is greeted with a grumpy looking Derek. "Hey there sourwolf, how are you today?" He asks sarcastically. Derek growls a little bit and bites a sarcastic comment back, "Who told you to come over?" Stiles feels a little bit worried, did Derek really not want him to come over? "I could go, if you really want me to." Derek's grumpy exterior gets a little softer and less tense. "No you're already here now so that would be even more a waste of energy wouldn't it? Not that you need anymore energy." It's the longest sentence Stiles had ever heard come out of Derek's mouth. It stays silent for a while before Stiles has to talk again – because silence and him aren't friends at all. "So what were you planning to do today, before I came along?" He looks around for the first time since he arrived and sees that there's nobody else outside Derek's house. Everybody should probably be inside doing whatever. "I was actually going to prepare for the full moon together with my sister Cora." Derek has another sister? "You have another sister? I didn't know that, how old is she?"  
Derek sighs, getting frustrated already and Stiles is here for what – like 5 seconds or something – "she's 4 years younger than me."  
"Adorbs! Can I meet her? And what does that mean, preparing for the full moon, do you like exercise your growls or something? Because I could seriously help out with that, my werewolf growls are _awesome!_" And Derek growls again – probably because Stiles should _really _shut up. But Stiles only laughs at it because he remembers the time when he was young and acted like a wolf in front of his mother – which makes him sad immediately – which Derek notices. "You can… you may join us if you really want to."  
"Yes, yes! That would be awesome!" Stiles answers, cheered up a little bit again. "I'll just go get Cora, I will be right back, don't try and get yourself hurt in the time." Derek says warningly. "Seriously dude, how could I get myself hurt out here?" Stiles yells after him, doubting that Derek would hear him – but then again, don't werewolves have like keen hearing senses? He read that somewhere – he thinks. He should really ask Derek about things like this, since Laura isn't around to answer all his questions. And thinking about Laura makes him sad – again. So he decides to wonder around the Hale house a little bit. The house is really beautiful, and the scenery around too. Stiles would've loved to grow up here. He sits down on the steps of the porch and puts his hand on the wooden steps – which he really shouldn't have done because now he has a splinter in his hand – great. He tries to get it out of his hand – and at that exact moment Derek decides to walk out of the house with a girl trailing behind him. Derek just rolls his eyes at him and then walks past him – while the girl is still following him – and shouts over his shoulder. "Are you coming or not Stiles?" Stiles gets up and runs after them, toward the woods. Who knows where they're going.

"So what did he do then" Stiles asks half laughing. Derek is walking in front of them and Cora is walking next to him. "He said that it wasn't his fault, even though the whole family knew it was him!" They both burst out laughing and when Stiles hears Derek sighing he even laughs harder. When they finally arrive at the top of some sort of hill, Derek says that they have arrived at the place that they need to be.

Turns out that 'practicing for the full moon' just turned out to mean that Cora and Derek would be running around playing tag or something. When Stiles saw them storming off he didn't even try to participate in the game – whatever the game was about, because was it even a game? Derek didn't look like a guy who would play games – and because he was seriously tired of all his sleepless nights. He just sat down with his back against a tree trunk looking at the two crazy people chasing each other. The sun was comforting on his face – he hadn't been out of town for too long – and he almost didn't recognize what the sun behind the top of the trees felt like on his skin. While he was slowly daydreaming away his nights of sleeplessness catched up on him and he fell asleep.

Being shaken out of his vivid nightmare Stiles was disoriented and really scared. Where was he and who the hell shook him awake – even though he would like to thank that person for saving him from this terrible nightmare. His memory came back to him and he recognized Derek's face in front of him, he looked worried – which is a first time because according to Stiles Derek only knows two facial expressions. Pissed off and annoyed. "You okay Stiles?" Stiles looked around him and found the rest of the clearing empty. "Where's Cora?" He asks, his voice hoarse – when did that happen?  
"She went back to the house a little while back, I was going to ask you if you would like to go back too when I noticed you were asleep."  
Stiles stayed silent so Derek continued talking – that's a first. "You didn't look like you had slept well these last few days, so I decided to let you catch up on some sleep. Until you started screaming." Derek finished the sentence talking a little bit softer and sitting down next to Stiles. So that was why Stiles was hoarse.  
"Yeah I've been having nightmares." Derek looked at him sarcastically and said, "you're stating the obvious" with a little smile. And – _damn_ – who knew Derek Hale could smile. It was silent again for a while when Derek spoke again – this really should become a usual thing because Stiles loved Derek's voice. "You want to talk about your nightmares?" Derek asked hesitatingly.  
"Not really." Stiles answered and got up. "Let's go back before it gets dark." Derek nodded and stood up too. They walked back to the Hale house next to each other, not saying anything else.

Stiles was actually surprised that the day had flown by so fast. Hanging out with Derek sure turned out to be more fun than he had thought. Definitely something he should do again. Very tired of the whole day Stiles – on arriving home – took a sleeping pill because he didn't have anything planned the next day anyways. After preparing for bed he fell asleep in a – finally after a whole week of restless sleep – dream without any nightmares.

* * *

Muwhaha, this Cora-thing came just in time! :) Inspiration is really difficult for me right now guys, so the next publish [ or the one after that ] might take a little bit longer [ I promise not to take another year ] Bear with me guys! Thanks for the support! 3


	6. Chapter 5

Another week of school passes by uneventfully. Except for Mr. Harris hating his guts, and giving Stiles detention for the whole week, nothing really happens. Except… there had been more animal killings, and the killings were getting closer to Beacon Hills. He spends his weekends with Derek to distract himself from thinking about sad things – and most of the time it works. He also gets to know Derek better because of that, and finds out that he's got more than two facial expressions once you can discover them.

Scott started dating Allison and that immediately put a stop to their gaming-sessions after school. More time for homework you'd think, but that didn't happen. Stiles started doing research on the internet about werewolves after school. He also started to ask questions about it to Derek, but he never gave him good answers or explanations. The internet was being a bitch to him, it was very difficult to separate the fictional stuff from the non-fictional stuff.  
After having another weekend wasted on trying to find out how werewolves age, he decides to give up and go bother Derek. Maybe he'll get some useful information out of him.

On his way to the Hale house he sees a few police cars on the side of the road. He tries to see what was going on but can't.

He rides into Derek's driveway to the house when he sees that there is another car parked there. He decides to park his car in the forest, just a little bit off the road, just enough so it won't be seen. He walks towards the Hale house and hides behind a bush once he's close enough. He can see Derek and… Kate. The conversation doesn't sound good. He can't hear everything, but he hears enough to know that their relationship looks like it's pretty much over. After Derek yells "Just go away already!" Kate walks away looking pissed. After she was out of sight Stiles turned his attention back to Derek. He looks like he is ready to wolf out any second now.  
"Derek, what's wrong?" He asks while leaving his hiding place. Derek laughs sarcastically and says" I should have known you would be snooping around here somewhere." Derek turns his back to Stiles and starts to walk away. "Derek, talk to me." Stiles pushes on.  
"Just go home Stiles, there's nothing here for you." He says hostilely. Stiles nods to himself and starts to walk away. Guess getting left behind by his friends was something he's almost used to. Derek speaks again with more softness in his voice. "I'm sorry Stiles, I'm just really mad right now and everything is going wrong and I'm so tired because I haven't slept in a few days and- …"  
"It's okay dude, it'll all be okay." Stiles replies and then continues to walk back towards the place where he had hidden his Jeep.

After another school week of watching Scott be 'cute' with Allison he's on the edge of giving up human kind. It's hard to admit, but he's feeling lonelier than ever. That's also why the ringing of his cell phone on Friday night is an utter surprise to him. He looks at the caller ID to see it's unknown.  
"Hello?"  
"Hi Stiles, it's me, Laura." The voice on the other end is a voice that he has been missing too much these last few days.  
"Laura! How are you, where are you right now, do you know what's going on yet?" Laura chuckles. "Calm down Stiles, everything is fine. And yes I did find out what was feeling so wrong lately. Can I come over tomorrow? I'm almost in town."  
"You're driving while you're on the phone? Damn Laura I'm so disappointed in you. Don't run into my dad will you?" Stiles jokes. "Tomorrow is good, I'll see you then." Stiles confirms.  
"Great, see you tomorrow!" Just before Laura hanges up Stiles gets a sentence – which he had been holding back for a while now – out. "I've missed your voice Laura." He says.  
"Missed you too Stiles, I will see you tomorrow." She hangs up, and suddenly it's quiet again – except for the racing of thoughts going on in his brain. He decides to text Derek, curious about whether Laura called him first. _Laura just called, she's coming back._  
Of course Derek doesn't reply immediately – the guy is actually ancient when it comes to the technology of these days – except when it's about cars.  
_So I just heard._ Derek texts back after a while, and Stiles decides to drop the subject until he can ask Laura all his questions tomorrow.

"I'm the next in line alpha."  
"You're a next in line what-now?" Stiles asks, looking up from the page he had been reading – before Laura barged in like she owns the place.  
"Seriously Stiles, I expected better from you! I thought you had killer research skills." Laura exclaims.  
"Well researching something that also has many fiction stories about it makes it rather difficult to find out what's true and what's not. And when I asked Derek he being a sourwolf about it and didn't want to say anything." Stiles replies. Laura chuckles and takes a seat on his bed.  
"So you've been hanging out with my brother?" Laura says curiously. "Well, hanging out..." Stiles mumbles, " more like I was pressuring him in telling me more about this werewolf stuff which he didn't." Stiles blushes and turns his chair around.  
"But what were you saying about being a next in line alpha?" Stiles asks.  
" Nice way to change the subject Stiles," Laura laughs " well according to Peter and my dad I will become the alpha of my family after my dad can't anymore." Stiles looks at her wonderingly. "Before you start asking questions, let me finish my story" Laura says. "Me being the next-in-line alpha means that I have more werewolf powers than just an ordinary beta. This means that on the nights of the full moon I have more of a chance to lose control. Which is why I had to go away for a while, to exercise to not lose my control" Laura pauses and Stiles takes the moment to ask a question.  
"So did it work? The not losing control part I mean..."  
"In the beginning it was really hard, but eventually I managed to keep myself under control." When she notices that Stiles isn't going to interrupt her again she continues her story. "I really needed my dad's help though so I'm really glad that he came with us. But how have things been here?" Stiles looks up and thinks about it. He could probably tell her the whole story about Scott and then how Scott kind of started ignoring him in favor of Allison, but this is a happy day, Laura's back. So he settled for the most underestimated answer he could think of. "Fine. Been missing you like crazy but eventually I was too busy with homework and yeah..."

"I saw a Jeep in the driveway, is that yours?" Laura asks.  
"Haha yeah it is, it's really awesome right!" When Laura remains quiet Stiles continues talking. "I bought it with my dad, because mostly I didn't want to bother Derek anymore and with all the detention I got he was getting seriously pissed about being obligated to wait for me. So I decided to buy my own car. But it's such an amazing car! You want to go for a ride?" Laura looks up at him and smiles.  
"Yeah let's go!"

They ride to the forest because Laura hasn't seen Derek since she's been back in town. When they arrive at their house they get out of the car. "It's a really awesome car Stiles." Laura says friendly.  
"Yeah it really is" Stiles says as he walks by the Camaro "but this car is even more amazing." He lets out a long sigh and Laura laughs at him. When they're almost at the house Derek comes walking towards them with a huge grin on his face. Seriously since when can he look so happy, Stiles wonders while Laura embraces Derek in a crashing hug.  
"Good to see you again brother" she sais excited. "Good to see you too Laura, missed you."  
When they finally let go of each other Stiles stands there awkwardly, behind Laura. "Hi Derek" he says hesitatingly and makes a little wave with his hand. "Hello Stiles."  
"So tell me, what have you been doing all this time Laura. Did you get along with Peter?"

They end up going back into town (Laura still in Stiles Jeep and Derek in his Camaro) to drink some coffee and catch up. When they sit down at a table Laura makes sure that she's next to Derek, which evidentially ends up with Stiles sitting across Derek and being glared at the whole time. Which, surprisingly, doesn't happen. Derek and Laura continue to catch up and Stiles sometimes asks his own questions. After they're done with their coffees Laura goes to the bathroom before they will all go back home.  
"You're pretty happy to have her back" Stiles states. Derek looks bothered at him so Stiles continues talking. "Which is really understandable because I'm also really happy to see her. But…" Stiles looks around to see if Laura is back already – she isn't. "Will she go away again or will she stay?" He asks hesitatingly. Derek was just about to answer him when Laura comes out of nowhere and answers for him. "I'm planning to stay." Stiles startles and Laura laughs at him. "Forgot about werewolf hearing now did you?" and Stiles feels really stupid. "Well sometimes normal people forget about stuff like that yeah" he answers skeptically. Laura gives him a puzzled expression. "Derek would you mind waiting for me at your car?" she asks. Derek nods and walks off to the parking lot. "Come with me for a walk Stiles."

When they're far enough away from any crowds she starts talking again. "What's going on Stiles," and when he doesn't answer her she continues talking. I've known you for years I know when something is going on, so tell me." Stiles looks around doubtfully and then everything is just too much and he loses control of everything. "It's not just you leaving suddenly Laura, it's also you dumping a major secret on me and then leaving, I didn't even know where you were going!" She looks away guiltily but Stiles continues talking. "and then I have to go through another episode of someone leaving me behind." She looks like she's about to say something but Stiles continues talking before she can interrupt him. "Don't tell me you were going to come back anyways because when you left you sure as hell didn't look like you were sure about anything. So you're gone and then I'm all alone and do you know how tough it is for me? To make new friends? Ever since my mother has died it has been impossible for me, and you know that! And when I finally do make a new friend he gets a girlfriend and then I've also lost him and…" He trembles and feels miserable for giving Laura the blame for everything. "You just left…" He feels defeated and empty, and is on the edge of crying. Laura pulls him into a hug and keeps whispering "I'm so sorry Stiles… I'm so sorry" while trying to comfort him further.  
They stay like that until Stiles calms down.

When they're walking back towards the parking lot Laura says "I'm really sorry Stiles, and I'll try to make it up to you, I swear." Stiles nods and walks towards his Jeep (which is parked next to Derek's car) he nods at Derek and gets in his car. When he pulls away he sees Laura getting in the Camaro and Derek giving him a sympathizing look. Wait… Were they in werewolf-hearing distance when Stiles was talking to Laura?

* * *

Okay, so I had like a major struggle about how I wanted continue my story and when I wanted to act on my main-events. This made it even harder to finish this chapter (+ the lack of inspiration, and a week full of tests at school) but it's finally here! With a week of delay. Next one will probably be up next week. From now on things will probably go faster, because I've finally got vacation. Enjoy! :3


	7. Chapter 6

Stiles is awoken from his restless sleep by someone who's apparently cursing at his window… Wait what?  
Stiles tries not to move and opens his eyes. It's still mostly dark in his room so he doesn't see much. He tries to reach for his baseball bat underneath his bed but with being all tangled up in his sheets he ends up on the ground.  
The person by the window freezes and so does Stiles.  
"Stiles?" Stiles lets go of his breath in relief.  
"Damn Derek I thought you were a burglar or something, you scared the crap out of me." He replies. He tries to untangle himself from his sheets and sits back on his bed. When he realizes that he's only wearing his pajama pants he tangles himself back into his blankets again, and wears it like a cape. Derek gives him an amusing look.  
"So what are you doing here... -" Stiles says looking at his alarm clock "at 5 am in the morning?" Derek clears his throat and sits down by Stiles' desk. The little bit of light that comes through Stiles' window is just enough for Stiles to see the outlines of his face.  
"I was just wondering if you were okay." Derek looks around awkwardly, "with everything that happened today."  
Stiles huffs "You mean with me blaming everything on Laura." Derek nods. Stiles feels anxious about the thought that Derek heard everything he told Laura. It wasn't one of his most remarkable moments.  
"So you did hear that conversation." Stiles states. "Must be so useful to have werewolf hearing."  
He looks down and grabs a sweatshirt lying on his floor. After he pulls it over his head he stands up and walks towards his door. Just when he's about to turn on his lights he hears the window being opened again. When he turns around Derek is gone. "Never mind having a conversation then, Mr Sourwolf."

The next week Laura's back at school. In the beginning it's kind of awkward, because Stiles now sits with Scott and Allison. But since they're still being all couple-y together he decides to just sit with Laura again like they used to. They pick up the old conversations which they used to have and Stiles is really happy that she's back. When he walks into English Scott asks him, "hey dude why aren't you sitting with us anymore?"  
"Well probably because you and Allison are always all over each other and I do not have to see that while I'm eating my lunch." He replies showing his hands while putting them in the air.  
"Sorry man, it's just really crazy at the moment. I love her so much. But you could've said that it was bothering you. Who are you sitting with now anyways?" Stiles had totally forgotten that Laura and Scott never have met. That should change he thinks, starting to make a list in his head with possible things that they could all do together.  
"With Laura."  
Scott looks shocked at him. "Isn't that like Derek's sister?" He asks alarmed, panic noticeable in his voice.  
"Yeah it's Derek's sister, why?" Stiles gives Scott a wondering look.  
"Because I've seen you hanging out with Derek these last few days. I don't understand why though, that guy is a jerk."  
"You just don't know him," Stiles says, "maybe you should first get to know somebody before judging them because of things you've heard from other people." Stiles' comment comes out snarkier than he had meant to, he guesses that it's just because he's so sick of people judging each other without getting to know them first.  
"Okay man, sorry" Scott mumbles, and before they can continue their conversation the class starts. The day basically exists of boring lessons before Stiles is finally free. He's got a deal with Laura that they'd catch up on playing Halo-4 this week after school, so he waits for her after the last bell rings.

When she finally arrives Stiles is freezing. "Come on, time to get this party started!" He exclaims before quickly walking towards his Jeep.  
It feels really good to talk and play videogames with Laura, he really missed her. However, he didn't miss that she's better than him in all his videogames, which makes him oddly frustrated. He now understands why Scott couldn't take it anymore after Stiles beat him too much. Thinking about Scott brings up Stiles' memory of introducing Scott and Laura to each other.

"Hey Laura," Stiles asks on Friday night while getting beaten, again, in Assassins' Creed. "Would you like to meet Scott sometime?"  
"Sure, he's the one dating that Argent girl, right?"  
"Allison, yeah." After that it stays silent and they continue to play, when Stiles gets curious again and starts asking more questions.  
"Kate is also an Argent right?" He asks while pausing the game and seeing Laura nod.  
"So are they like sisters or something?" He tries to make up the math in his head, Kate is definitely much older than Allison, no way that they're sisters.  
"No, Kate is her aunt." Stiles hums and continues the game.  
"But that would make her like really old, right?" He knows he's getting into dangerous territory, talking about people that he doesn't know. "Yeah, she's about 23 I think" Stiles is surprised because how would Laura ever agree to Derek's relationship with Kate when they've got such a big age difference between each other. He decides not to get himself into this, it's Derek's story to tell and not his.

Another week of school and Stiles is seriously getting pissed at his teachers, especially Mr Harris.  
"Dad?" Stiles asks out loud during his break in the cafeteria, nobody gives him any attention so he walks towards the doors. His dad's sheriff patrol car just parked outside the school in the parking lot, and when Stiles sees that it's indeed his dad that's stepping out of the car he knows that something must be wrong. When he's outside he walks towards his dad. "Dad? What are you doing here? Is there something wrong?"  
"Hey kid, I'm not here for you, I'm still on duty." His dad looks around him like he's looking for someone.  
"Who are you looking for?" Stiles asks, his curiosity getting the better of him, as always.  
"I'm looking for Laura and Derek Hale, do you know where I can find them?" Stiles is worried now.  
"Uhm yeah, Laura has her next class in room 483 and Derek, uhm I have no idea where he would be but I bet that Laura would know when you find her."  
"Thanks kid." His dad replies and starts walking into the school. Some students are giving them odd glances as Stiles continues to follow his dad into the school.  
"Dad, what's going on?"  
"Nothing meant for your ears, I'll see you tonight." Just like that his dad walks off. Stiles waits for a while before getting the feeling that he's probably going to be late for his next class, on arriving to his classroom he is indeed late and it just happens to be Harris' class. Just his luck...

Finally out of detention Stiles walks towards his car when his mobile phone rings. The caller ID says it's Derek but that can't be right. Derek never calls him. He decides to answer the call anyway.  
"Derek?" he asks, unsure of what to expect from this call.  
"Stiles, you need to come to our house, like right now." Derek exclaims. "Why? What's going on?" He asks while he gets into his Jeep.  
"Just come quickly, please." Derek sounds exhausted. Derek never says please, and Stiles starts to worry.  
"I'm on my way" he says while starting his Jeep and he leaves the school parking lot behind him. The call ends.

On his way towards the Hale house the sound of sirens gets louder. He feels like something bad has just happened and drives faster. The driveway through the woods and to the Hale house is loaded with ambulances, police cars and as Stiles gets closer to the house, also fire trucks. The smoke is overwhelming as he reaches the house and panic rises through his whole body. It's literally chaos, everybody running in a different direction, but Stiles barely notices as he sees that the Hale house is on fire. On fire! Not just a small 'oh the oven was still on whoops' but a major 'a bomb just fell on my house' fire. Trying to walk past all the people without getting run over he only had one task at hand, to find Laura and Derek. Panic was just about to take over his breathing when he finally spotted them. "Laura."  
He got her name out in a whisper, knowing she'd hear him anyways. Laura turns with tears in her eyes and Stiles is overwhelmed as he hugs her. Trying to comfort and calm Laura down as much as he could he opens his eyes again, realizing that he also started to cry. He looked at Derek only to see that Derek was already staring at him.  
"What happened?" Stiles asked, barely getting the words out of his mouth. Laura hugs him tighter and starts to cry louder again, he responds by making shush sounds, to try and calm her down again.  
"Someone set the house on fire." Derek replies numbly to his question. Stiles is confused, why would anyone set a house on fire, and more specifically why would anyone set the Hale house on fire? As far as he knows the Hale family is a perfectly fine family without problems and they even live on the outskirts of town, in the middle of the woods. Why would anyone set their house on fire. The only possible reason suddenly came to his mind. There probably would be something like werewolf hunters when there was something like werewolves, right? He looks up at Derek again and he suddenly has a feeling that he understands why he looks guilty. He doesn't know why the thought would ever make sense, but somehow it does. Derek looks him in the eyes again.  
"I need to go-." Derek looks around alertly, "and take care of something. Will you take care of her?"  
Stiles nods, understanding exactly what was going on. He noticed Laura shifting in his arms but he just responded by hugging her tighter again. When he looks up, Derek is gone, a faint howling sound in the distance to which Laura replies by making the sound of a kicked puppy.  
Stiles grabs her by the hand.  
"Come on let's go" She doesn't reply so he just pulls gently at her hand, making sure they won't be in anybody's way while they make their way over to Stiles' Jeep. He gets the passenger door open for her and lifts her gently inside, her body numb, closing the door and walking towards the driver seat. Starting the engine of his car he gives one last glance at the Hale house before driving off. The fire is almost out, but there is barely anything left to be called a house.

* * *

_Seriously guys, sometimes I honestly don't know how you guys English._


	8. Chapter 7

Carrying Laura's body into his bedroom probably wasn't a good idea, at least if that was what Stiles' muscle aches came from. Laura was sound asleep on his bed while Stiles pulled of her shoes and put the comforter down on her. His whole room smelled like fire and that was alarming. While Laura was asleep in his bed he decided to take a shower and finish some of his homework. Halfway through his chemistry homework he fell asleep too.

Waking up to his cell phone ringing, he was lightly disoriented only to realise he fell asleep on his desk and now had a paper press on his face, which just made him so much more attractive. Looking around he saw that Laura was still asleep, so he tried to answer his phone as soon as possible to make sure she wouldn't be woken up by his ringtone. As he answered the phone he walked downstairs to also make some breakfast while talking to the person whom was calling him on the phone.  
"Hello?" Stiles' voice sounded like he hasn't spoken in years, maybe he inhaled more smoke then he had thought yesterday.  
"Stiles, how's Laura doing?" Stiles immediately recognized the voice as Derek's.  
"She's okay I guess, she's asleep now." He hesitated before deciding that 'what the hell,' might as well go for it. "How are you doing Derek?" He didn't get a reply, so he continued talking.  
"You'll be okay, it will all be okay." He was trying to comfort him but as the words left his mouth he knew he made a mistake.  
"It will all be okay?" Derek almost yelled back into the phone. "My family is dead Stiles, I only have Laura and everybody else is dead, they're all gone." The urgent tone of his sentence got smaller near the end and Stiles could hear the faint sound of sniffling.  
"Derek, come pay Laura a visit, she will need you when she wakes up. And the worst thing right now is either of you two being alone." Stiles stood in his kitchen realizing that the conversation had taken so much of his concentration, that he hadn't started making breakfast yet. "I'll make you some breakfast and you can have a shower here too, please Derek." Stiles was sincerely worried. If Derek would continue to stay out in the woods Stiles wouldn't know if Derek would ever be okay again.  
It was quiet for a while on the other side of the line until Derek finally replied. "Okay, I'll be there in five." And hung up. Stiles put his phone on the coffee table walking towards the cabinets in the kitchen and getting out the stuff he would need to make breakfast for three persons. Halfway through making breakfast the doorbell rang and Stiles opened the door.  
"I'm glad you came, Derek." He admitted, "Laura's sleeping in my room, up the stair and the first room to the right." Derek nodded at him and disappeared up the stairs. Stiles let go of his breath, only to realise he had been holding it, and continued making breakfast. Just when he finished he could hear them coming down the stairs, while quietly talking to each other.  
"Morning." Laura mumbled before sitting down with Derek next to her. Stiles set their plates in front of them and then sat down himself. He looked from Laura to Derek, both of their faces filled with sadness and hurt. Stiles reckoned that his would be a good moment in his life to keep quiet for a while, and ate his breakfast in silence.

When they finished eating Laura went upstairs to take a shower and Stiles started to clean the dishes, because the ones from the day before weren't clean yet. Derek eventually helped out by drying them.  
"Tonight is the full moon." Derek said matter-of-factly.  
"So?" Stiles asked continuing to clean a very dirty dish.  
"So it will be the first full moon for Laura as an Alpha." Oh... now he felt stupid. He finished washing the dishes and then turned to look at Derek, who was still busy cleaning.  
"So what does that mean, what do I need to do?" He asked while leaning on the counter and getting his sleeve wet, which gave him a scowl from Derek.  
"It means that she will have more power to control, especially with having such a small pack, just me and Laura. She will be stronger and she will most definitely lose control."  
"Jeez Derek, have a some faith in me will you" Laura remarked from behind them, and again Stiles wondered whatever happened to the keen werewolf senses of Derek.  
"I do have faith in you, I'm simply just stating the facts here Laura, it'll be your first Alpha shift, which will not only be more crucial but will also make sure that the ability of recognizing friend from foe will be lost." Derek finished drying the dishes and turned to look at Laura, also giving her a scowl.  
"I exercised with dad and Peter last month, I'm sure I will be just fine." At the mention of their names Derek's scowl changed from a scowl towards a frown again.  
"We still should make the necessary measurements though." He said, walking out of the kitchen towards the living room. Stiles followed him and his eye lands on a half full bottle of Jack Daniel's on the coffee table, next to his phone, odd that he didn't see that earlier. He puts the bottle away and decides that while Laura and Derek were discussing all werewolvy things he should call his dad and inform him about them staying over.  
He grabbed his phone after putting the alcohol away in it's belonging cabinet, and went outside to call his dad. The weather was beautiful, but it's noticeable that winter is coming.  
After one single ring his dad has already picked up the phone. "Stiles, what's wrong?"  
"Nothing dad, just came to inform you that when you come home you shouldn't get all freaked out, because there are some other people in your house."  
"And why's that?"  
"Uhm, Laura and Derek are staying over." Stiles said. Wondering if it was even a good idea to tell his dad this.  
"Well it's fine for now, I will be making long shifts in the upcoming days anyways." Looks like his dad was one of the Sheriff's working on the case about the Hale house fire.  
"Why?" Stiles asked, acting as if he wouldn't know why his dad would ever overwork himself.  
"The fire didn't happen as an accident, someone set the house on fire, we're momentarily trying to find out who it was and why."  
"Do you have any suspects yet?" Stiles was hoping that his dad would not spare any details.  
"I'm not going to share that with you Stiles, take care of them they just lost their whole family." Well, guess his dad wasn't in the sharing-mood.  
"They've still got each other dad."  
"Yeah… Call me when you need anything son."  
"Okay, bye dad."

After ending the call Stiles walked back inside to see Laura and Derek quietly sitting on the couch, with just enough space between each other for Stiles to sit between them.  
"So guys, what's the plan?" He asked, looking from left to right and then from right back to left only to decide that if he kept doing that he'd get dizzy.  
"We are going to have to drive to somewhere where the smell of our burnt out house isn't – "  
"You can still smell that?" Stiles interrupted, curious about it because he did barely know anything about a werewolf's abilities.  
"Yeah we can. We are going to have to drive to another place where it's abandoned. That we Laura will have a smaller chance to hurt somebody." Derek looked at Laura and Stiles noticed that Laura looked away like she was disagreeing over every word Derek would ever say again.  
"Okay, let's go then." Stiles almost yelled, standing up and walking, as fast as he could, towards his Jeep.

When they finally arrived at a random place in the woods around some town that was not in Beacon Hills, Laura got out of the car, but Derek didn't. It wasn't very nice, the three of them being obligated to ride together in Stiles' Jeep towards this wolf-out-point. But who knew where Derek's Camaro would be at the moment. Probably still parked in front of the burned down Hale house, which made it clear why Derek didn't want to get it. Laura continued to walk into the woods, like she didn't notice that they still were in the car.  
"You probably should return to Beacon Hills, because if you stay here it probably won't be safe." It sounded like a lame excuse from Derek, but Stiles nodded anyway.  
"How will you guys get back to Beacon Hills?" Stiles asked, looking to his right to see Derek staring into the distance, were there was nothing to see. But then again, Stiles knew very little about all those werewolf abilities.  
"Oh we'll get back. Stay inside tonight Stiles." And Derek opened the door. Pausing in the middle of getting out of the car he said, "Thanks for the ride." And just like that he was slamming Stiles' Jeep passenger door closed, a little too hard for Stiles' liking, and disappeared while following the path that Laura had gone down just a few minutes ago.

Stiles cleared his throat and started the Jeep back up again, returning to Beacon Hills.

On arriving home, it was just getting dark. After finishing his dinner the full moon was visible in the sky, and when he just finished another level of Candy Crush on his phone, the street lights were on. Deciding to go to bed early, which he did because he had school the next day and not because he had nothing to do or anything, he got changed into his pyjama pants and a random shirt which was, just like the rest of his clothes, too big for him. As he laid in his bed he could hear the sound of howling in the distance, at least that was what he imagined it could be.

He was awoken by a light tapping sound on his window. His alarm clock made clear that it was just past midnight, so far for getting enough sleep before school. He got up and opened his window to reveal, oh what a surprise, Derek.  
"Where's Laura?" Stiles asked as Derek climbed into his room, leaving muddy footprints on his bedroom floor.  
"She's still out there, far enough from Beacon Hills to be a danger to anyone." Derek took a seat in the chair by his desk and looked down at the muddy footprints he had left behind.  
"So what are you doing here?" Derek looked up from the floor with a guilty expression, and damn it he wasn't allowed to have such a facial expression because it made Stiles rethink everything in his whole life.  
"I was done shifting." He said a matter-of-factly. Spinning around in Stiles' chair.  
"Well I'm going back to bed Mr. sourwolf, make yourself at home." He got a mumble back as reply and pulled himself back under his covers again. When he was just about to drift off to sleep Derek started talking again, this time in a low whisper. But it was quiet enough in the rest of his house for Stiles to hear Derek just fine.  
"It was Kate." Stiles turned around in his bed, facing Derek and asking "What was Kate?"  
He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and sat up little bit in his bed.  
"She set the house on fire, with my family inside." Derek's voice sounded grave. Which was logical, because his whole family had just been _murdered._  
"I know." He barely got the reply out of his mouth and the shocked glance that Derek gave him made him worry that he'd made the wrong choice.  
"You... you what?" Derek asked, confusion and anger in his voice.  
"I figured it was Kate, she's a werewolf hunter right?" He asked while looking back at Derek, seeing him nod in confirmation.  
"So what's the story, why did she do it?" Stiles asked, realizing that it was stupid of him to begin this conversation with Derek around this time.  
"Maybe because she's a hunter." It came out as a snarl and it startled Stiles a bit, well maybe it was the wrong question to ask.  
"I meant, why would she do that to you when you guys were dating and stuff…"  
"Because she is a manipulative lying bitch" The hate radiating from the words was enough for Stiles to stop asking questions, wanting to remain in one piece.

Getting back onto his lying position Stiles decided to drop it and go back to sleep. Derek, again, talked just when Stiles was almost asleep. The guy had like the worst timing in the world, which he would discuss with him on another night when there wasn't a full moon in the sky.  
"She was only acting to... She was only acting like she loved me. But it turned out to all be a lie." Stiles turned back around in his bed again, facing Derek again, and waited patiently for Derek to continue the story.  
"She was lying to me to get information about my family, about my pack." Derek's face shifted into an expression filled with disgust.  
"No wonder that she wasn't surprised when I told her about being a werewolf, I should have known." The guilt in Derek's voice hit Stiles like a bullet in his heart. He sat back up again.  
"Derek, this isn't your fault, there's no way you could've known." Derek got a grumpy expression on his face, and Stiles made a pact with himself to seriously stop interrupting him again. It stayed quiet for a while before Derek, finally continued his story.  
"She found out the exact moment that everybody of my family would be home. Huh, well found out. I basically told her…" It was a very sarcastic laugh he gave after saying that.  
"If the Sheriff hadn't made us late for dinner we would have been inside that house. She would have gotten away with this, but I'm not letting this go until she's dead. Until her whole family his dead." Derek's knuckles turned white because of the pressure Derek was putting on them and Stiles decided to break his own pact for, hopefully, good measurements. "Derek calm down." He got a glare in return, and seriously were they back towards this whole glaring and looking angry and being terrified again?  
"You don't know for sure if the whole Argent family was part of this plan." Stiles tried, hopefully calming Derek down at least a little bit.  
"You're right, they probably weren't, but that doesn't make them not guilty. The whole family exists of hunters Stiles, werewolf hunters! What do you think they'll do when they find out that Laura and I escaped the fire? They'll probably go after us, even when they didn't participate in the fire. Hunting has been in their family for ages, it's in their blood." Derek huffed and the blood flow returned to his hand, as the anger left him just a little bit. Stiles had no idea what to do about this, so he went for the safest option, postpone the problem until it would eventually just go away.  
"Let's just wait for tomorrow okay, when Laura's back we can talk about this and make plans and stuff, but first I need to rest. First_ you_ need rest."  
Derek didn't look him in the eyes.  
"Okay?" Stiles asked, hopeful for a good reaction, unsure about if he'd gone too far this time.  
"Yeah okay." It didn't sound too much as acceptance, but it was enough for Stiles. This time he didn't get woken up when he was just about to drift off to sleep, and it being the middle of the night, he fell asleep soon enough.

* * *

Decided to upload earlier than normal, because halfway through next week I probably won't have the time to post for a while. I also decided that once this story is finished [hopefully around the end of august or the beginning of september] to upload it to AO3 [ ] after a check for grammar-words-and more. So let me know if you notice any faults. Thank you for reviewing&following&favoriting! 3 It certainly makes it easier for me to continue!


End file.
